Care For A Special Dance? (Smutty Oswald Cobblepot x OFC One-Shot)
by CreamyChocolateHeart
Summary: Laura persuaded Oswald to go to a notorious dance club with her. He isn't happy at all about it and even less happy when she talked with another (and not so friendly...) guy. Protecting her from him he wants to claim his reward afterwards... Warning: Slightly sexual violence, explicit sexual content, but also a biiiiit fluff :3


**Written in Third-Person-View, Warning: Slight Sexual Violence, Sexual Contents**

Finally, Laura convinced Oswald to go to an underground club she wanted to visit so badly.

„The Omega XIII" as it was called.

This nightclub was well known for their, now and then, excessive parties. Nothing wrong with a good celebration, of course, but we're talking about some real nasty stuff going on there.

Her friends have been in this clubhouse and told her the wildest stories of what had happened. Alcohol flowed in abundance, people danced like there was no tomorrow, drugs were shared, as well as partners. The woman wanted to see it with her own eyes. Sometimes, her friends tend to exaggerate a bit (a bit much!) and that's why she didn't take every word of them so seriously.

„You should go there with your boyfriend, Laura!" her best friend giggled.

„He isn't my boyfriend!" Laura explained.

„People get it on there on the dance floor! Didn't you want to try some extraordinary places for you and your Stallion?"

„Gosh, shut up!" Laura exploded with laughter, her face became a deep red. Maybe she talked a bit too openly about her love life, but she couldn't keep it for herself. Even when her lover looked unremarkable for others, he knew how to satisfy a woman.

She was certain Oswald wouldn't approve going to this club. He was overprotective when it came to her. It didn't matter they were only `special friends`, he really cared about her.

Oswald was a nightclub owner of his own and he heard about The Omega XIII. He couldn't believe she really wanted to spend her time there.

„Do you even know what's going on in this club?"

„I know, my friends told me. But I think they just overdid it."

„The club is notorious for being wicked and profligate!"

„Then it's perfect for us, don't you think so?" the pretty girl said blinking.

Oswald had another problem… How many drunk men would be there and try to approach her or even worse? Many people would be in this place.

Laura didn't give up. „Let's go! Just for once! What's the worst that could happen?"

Pictures of her dancing and kissing with another guy flashed in his mind. Thinking of him going home alone, while she enjoyed herself and had no intentions to stay with him anymore, because she realized how much fun she was able to have without him.

„Oh yes…. what could possibly go wrong?" he thought bitterly.

„It will be fun, Oz! For sure!"

„For sure it will be fun. And my name is Oswald, thank you."

Usually he didn't mind her calling him like this, but he was annoyed as hell. She didn't stop to pester him until he gave in.

„Alright, alright! But girl, you really owe me something. And I am talking about something big!"

Squeaking like a little child she hugged him tightly and kissed him on his lips.

„Thank you, thank you and thank you! I have to buy a dress!"

Immediately, Laura rushed out of the room, leaving Oswald all startled. Another dress?! She had thousands of dresses, why she needed another one?!

A few days later, it was weekend, he picked her up for their date. She wore a short dress with long and thigh sleeves, nude in color and with floral applications. The cleavage showed enough to boost one's fantasy, but not so much to look slutty.

The necklace around your neck was rather simple. Silver with a small silver heart-shaped pendant.

A gift Oswald gave her once. Her high-heels were beige, fitting perfectly to her dress.

Laura's hair fell loose over her shoulder.

Checking her evening bag, also nude with black floral patterns, Laura told Oswald she was ready to go. As soon as her lover saw her he was very pleased with her new dress. He gripped her hips, kissing her hard.

„Can't we just stay here and have our own private party? We could have a nice slow dance," Oswald licked his lips.

He spun Laura around and tugged her halfway close to him.

Nuzzling his lover's neck he whispered, „You also could dance just for me. I often dreamed about this."

„Are you talking about a romantic waltz or some lap dance, Mister?"

„I wouldn't mind both."

Playfully she hit him with her evening bag.

„A prince charming as ever, aren't you?"

Laura freed herself from his grip. „Maybe later."

She waited so eagerly for this day, so there was no way to waste time.

„Okay, okay. Let's get this over with," Oswald said eye-rolling.

Oswald was already tired before they arrived. He had no idea what this night would bring. He was a bit less worried since he prepared something, though… But still… he preferred to go dining or to an opera with Laura. For such a long time he wanted to show her an opera. Well, it had to wait. For now their visit to this ominous night club was more important. At least for his girl. All excited she bobbed up and down on her seat.

„Don't get too fluttery! If you don't like it you will be disappointed."

He stopped the car in a parking lot.

„You know what?" he said smirking. Oswald touched her knee and let his hand glide upwards to her thigh. „What about a quick hip moving in here?!"

Acting annoyed she pushed his hand away.

„Not now, you perv! Is sex the only thing you can think about?"

„It is since I know you."

Smiling she got out of the car. „You will get your candy soon enough. Now let's go, Oz!"

He just snorted. „Today I am not very patient, my love," he said to himself.

Many people waited to to get in already. Oswald took Laura's hand and rushed past the crowd.

The music was dull audible in front of the entrance. The door was black and large and it seemed like it was pretty heavy. With the wooden carvings on it, the door appeared quite ostentatious. How must it be inside? Her company gave a short nod to the bouncer, a very intimidate looking, bald big man. He just nod back and opened the door for them.

„Have you been here before?" she asked confused.

„Not really, but I made some arrangements. I wanted to get sure to enjoy this night."

„What arrangements?"

Not answering he went inside. Laura followed him.

Both of them had to go a few steps upstairs. Another door separated her and Oswald from the inside. He opened it for her. The deep bass of electronic beats made the ground and her whole body vibrating. The ceiling was very high, it seemed like thousands of little, color changing stars brightened the room, the dance floor was full with ecstatic people, comfy big red sofas and other seating accommodations invited the guests to linger, an awesome big wall mural of a Koi left Laura's mouth open. But what impressed her the most; there was a giant cylindrical aquarium at the further end. So many different kind of fishes swam in there, even two sharks!

„That. Is. So. Amazing!" Laura was totally gobsmacked.

Oswald whereas looked rather bored.

A plenty crested staircase led to a higher floor. Another tall and muscular guy stood in front of the stairs. So this was the way to the VIP lounges for sure. She had no intentions to go there anyway. She came her to dance and to party and not for sitting around and doing nothing. The bar had the fanciest drinks. Some of them glowed in the dark! Global wines as well as exquisite champagne were served.

„And now?" he wanted to know.

„Ehrm, well, let's get a drink and then let's have some fun! I wanna dance!"

They had to shout at each other, otherwise it would have been impossible to understand what the other one said. Squeezing through the crush of people they finally arrived the bar. Laura wanted to try their specialty called „Sakura Goddess", containing japanese cherry blossom liquor, sake and some other liquids. Some real cherry blossoms floated on top of her pink drink. The appearance of her cocktail made Laura more keen on this club. Oswald ordered a simple glass of wine and drank all in one gulp. Wide-eyed she gaped at him. He grinned broadly at his girl.

„I know some place to go!" she heard him say.

He grasped Laura's hand and tugged her to the staircase which led upstairs. Interrogative she stared at him. „What are we doing here?"

„I booked a VIP room for us."

Her laugh didn't make him happy at all.

„What's so funny?" he asked enraged. „I never had the intention to dance here. You know I can't dance well with… you know."

„You can't or don't want to dance til you're drunk," she replied sarcastically.

His anger was clear to see.

„Come on, Oswald! Just move a bit!"

With her drink in her hand she started to move her hips. Turning around, Laura took his hand and placed it on her waist. She did her best to convince him to try it at least by moving seductively against his body. Facing him again she gave him her sweetest smile and kissed him gently. Oswald's expression became a bit softer, but he still wasn't happy at all with this situation.

He let out a big sigh.

„Alright! Alright! I will get us another drink and then I will try it. But right after that we are going upstairs. I paid a lot for this," he pulled Laura very close to him, "and I want something for my money. Understood?"

„Yes, Sir!"

„And don't talk to anybody while I am gone! I bet almost everybody here is a devil in disguise. Don't get fooled."

„Look who's talking," she thought amused.

Okay, he was still pissed, but hey, she made it! Laura let her gaze slide through the whole space. The atmosphere became wilder. Slowly the club showed it's true self. Some people started to kiss in a very dirty way. Okay, that's fine, but they also touched some very delicate spots of their dancing partners body. One let his hand glide under the skirt of a female and Laura could clearly see how he began to finger her. She saw two young girls and guys taking some strange looking pills. Another couple sat on the couch, or more precisely, a girl sat on her boyfriends lap and moved in a very unapologetic way. A jacket around her waist hid their half naked bodies.

No one seemed to care.

„Gosh, I thought my friends lied to me. But this is really filthy."

And Oswald? He couldn't believe he actually agreed to dance with Laura. With all these people around him. He would feel like a complete idiot, hopscotch and twirling around like a drunk monkey. His legs didn't allow him to move freely like the others anyway. She knew it and still she insisted him to have a go. Why couldn't she just accept his wish? He would dance with Laura, but not with all these people watching him.

It made him feel uncomfortable, made him feel observed, maybe they would even start to laugh at him? He was moody and wanted to go home. Once he obtained the drinks, he saw Laura - and another guy. His worst nightmare became true! His anger turned into panic as he witnessed the guy was pouring something into her drink. Unnoticed.

The glasses he held before shattered on the ground. He needed to be with you as quickly as possible. Oswald shoved anybody in his way gruffly aside. When Laura was about to take a sip, Oswald knocked the glass out of her hand. Before she could say any word he punched her interlocutor right in his face.

„Oswald! Wha-?!"

The guy on the ground stood up quickly. A precise blow hit Oswalds cheek. But Oswald didn't give in so fast. The brawl made her feel like a deer caught in the headlights.

„Stop it! I said stop!" she screamed frantic. „Somebody!"

The club worker who guarded the staircase wanted to interfere, but Oswald raised his hand.

„I can handle him alone," bringing out a knife.

A cluster of people gathered around already and watched the scenario, but Oswald's opponent gave up.

„Woah, easy! That bitch isn't worth it."

Apoplectic, Oswald smashed the guy's head into a glass table nearby. The crowd rooted for Laura's partner. Badly injured, with blood dripping all over his face, the guy stayed on the ground.

„You better pray I will never see you again or otherwise…", Oswald spat.

Outraged, Laura pulled her beloved back and tried to calm him down. With watery eyes she petted his face. An onlooker explained to her that this man she talked with poured something into her drink, most likely some kind of drug. For sure Oswald saw it and wanted to protect her.

„I am so sorry," she whispered, touching his cheeks softly. His face was bruised, blood ran down from his nose and mouth. He didn't understand her words, but he knew what she said since he could read it from her lips. He wasn't an idiot. It didn't soothe him at all, though. Still mad he grabbed Laura's wrist painfully and forced her to go upstairs with him.

„Oz, you are hurting me!"

No reaction.

„Oswald, please!"

He shoved her into an empty room. It was lit in a warm red light, a cozy sofa was in there, as well as some armchairs and a table. The music got almost suffocated in this room. Oswald threw Laura against the table. Fearfully she watched him approaching her slowly. She have seen him angry before, but never as berserk as he was now. He took her chin in a tight grip. Laura tried to push him back, but to no avail. Oswald was too strong in this moment, all of his wrath transmuted into a twister of strength and madness.

„Is this what you wanted? Hn?! Did you want this to happen?!" he asked through clenched teeth.

„Oswald, please!"

„First, talking and laughing with another guy and he even tried…"

„I just tried to be kind. I waited for you! You know this!"

„I said don't talk with anybody!" Oswald shouted.

„You're hurting me!"

Teary-eyed she begged him to let go. He came close, very close, their lips almost touching. The fury in his eyes made her feel scared. And suddenly excited. With all of her power she leaned into him. He didn't move at all when she kissed him. The bitter taste of his blood made her own blood boil.

Her lover broke the kiss. He licked one of Laura's tears away. A salty taste, but he liked it. „Does it still hurt?" The words left his mouth in a very derogatory manner. Indeed, his grip felt still painful, but thrilling at the same time. She let out a moaning sound. The fingers around her chin loosened a bit. His wrathfully face softened. But only for a short time.

Gradually his expression grew smug with just one side of his lips curling up. Laura loved it when he got all arrogant. He nodded in approval, „I know why I chose you to be my stress reliever."

She felt his hand wandering down her throat. He squeezed her gently there, but she had no difficulties to breathe. Still, this situation felt dangerous to her. He just had to tighten his grip and...

He was still angry, it was plain to see. And she better didn't play him for a fool when he was like this. Her body was alarmed. It wanted to fight back, but the delicious feeling of being dominated and the wanting to be submissive gave her a buzz she rarely felt before. She struggled with words. Oswald held his head to one side.

„Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Laura's eyes moved uncontrolled through the room. Think! What to say?!

She felt his body so close to hers. This alone heated up her body.

„I am waiting for an answer, dear."

„K-Kiss me." Her voice was very weak, nevertheless he was able to understand what she said.

He kissed her. A short, unemotional kiss. Oswald saw the disappointment in her face.

„Not good?" He loved it to tease her. Especially in this moment.

He was stressed, furious, aggressive…

„Kiss me with-„ Laura swallowed.

„With what?"

„Kiss me with more passion. Desire me! Take me!"

She heard him snigger. „I deserve some reward anyway, don't I? And fortunately I am hungry."

He pushed her back and finally let go. „Get up and turn around."

So, it begins.

It didn't take long until he was close behind her. He embraced Laura from behind, shoved her hair to the side and placed soft kisses on her neck. Without question, it felt good and she liked it, but heck! She wasn't into sweet and fluffy stuff now!

Patiently Laura waited. Soon after he unzipped her dress. He took his time and enjoyed every moment of it. He helped her getting rid of the gown. Laura wanted to take off her shoes as well. Oswald stopped her. „No, leave them on. You look very sultry in them."

With her face still turned away from him, she heard a rustle and the sound of a jackknife. „What are you doing?!" Laura's voice cracked a bit.

This was nothing she expected. He touched her hip. All of a sudden she also felt the cold blade of a knife gliding over her body. His head on her neck again, he inhaled Laura's scent to the fullest.

The touch of the sharp tip of his tool let her body tingle with anticipation.

„I like the smell of yours when you are frightened. Do you fear me?" He turned her face, so she had to look at him. „You knew from the beginning I wasn't the kind type of a guy and still you wanted to be with me. Why?"

„I-I don't know." There was no point in denying. He was right. She knew he was dangerous and she didn't care. He closed his eyes and smiled. „Do you want me to answer for you?"

His eyes were locked on hers again. Laura felt the shiv going down her body to her hip. With two quick moves he cut the sides of her panty. It fell off and exposed her lovely bottom to him.

Oswald helped Laura to hoist a leg on the table. Her legs were slightly apart now. His hand moved from Laura's hip to between her thighs, caressing her there. She wanted to suppress a moan, however, she didn't succeed.

Oswald lifted his hand. „Look. That's why you want to be with me. You feel a knife on your skin and it makes you all wet. You love the danger." She saw her own glistening and sticky liquid candy. His breath on her ear made her shiver again. „And you love me." He was right. It was much more than lust for her. She cared for him. And seeing him fighting for her, protecting her, made Laura realize what she truly felt for Oswald.

He kissed Laura once more, this time more frankly. She leaned against him and returned the kiss. His hand found it's way to her sinful garden again. „So ready yet," he chuckled.

She had to smile too. The arousal grew as he rubbed his fingers against her entrance. Oswald let the knife fall. He wanted to touch and squeeze the soft skin of her breasts.

Skilled he opened Laura's bra with just one hand. Before the bra touched the ground, Oswald's free hand grabbed her boobs tightly, making her groan in passion one more time.

She moaned against his lips, their tongues explored each others mouth. His fingers moved in a circular motion on her pleading pearl. It felt so exquisit! At first he continued his pace, but slowly he sped up. She threw her head back in pleasure, his name on her lips. He forced her back into the kiss. Squeezing and massaging her tender flesh, he began to stimulate her inner folds. Laura couldn't hold the kiss anymore. Nuzzling her head in his neck she gave full scope to her avidity.

As much as this position allowed her to, she moved her pelvis, making his fingers glide inside and outside of her vagina by itself. She kissed heaven and heaven kissed her back. Just a little more…

He stopped when Laura was about to orgasm.

Frustrated she turned around and wanted to ask why he didn't continue. But seeing him tasting her sugar let Laura forget her disappointment.

„I said I am hungry." He took off his clothes. Gladly she helped him with it. When his erected dick flew free she had to lick her lips. Laura fondled his pleasure giving tool. It felt soft as silk and yet so hard and masculine. Grinning she stopped her. Her beloved lay down on the couch. „Sit on me." She would love nothing more than that! When she was on top of him she wanted to place his cock on her entrance. Again he stopped Laura.

„You misunderstood me. I. Am. Hungry. Sit on me."

„Y-You mean..?"

„Ride my face. Let me eat and drink more of your sweet liquid."

Swallowing once, she placed her knees on each side of his face. She hesitated to go lower. Oswald giggled. „Why so shy at once?" He grabbed her hips and pressed them down to his face. As his tongue hit her sensitive flesh, she closed her eyes and caught her breath. He let his tongue playfully glide over Laura's wet area, her precious jewel. It felt so magical to her, she didn't want him to stop.

Laura was delighted after she noticed she was able to have a great control in this position. By lowering down she could raise the pressure and reversed. By moving forward or backwards she could change the spots which needed the most attention.

She used her arms to support herself. Oswald used his free hand to squeeze and scratch her butt. He left fine red lines on Laura's ass cheek and it felt wonderful for her!

„Oswald!" she moaned. The imagination of him drinking and eating all of her sugary fluids made her horny and frantic with need. Laura looked down and their eyes met. He watched her as he tasted every drop of her valuable nectar.

He heighten the stimulation by using his fingers again. Pushing them inside of Laura's secret place again, he searched for her special spot and found it. Hitting her G-Spot again and again, his mouth and tongue on and in her hidden cave and her swollen clit sent electric storms through Laura's body.

She arched her back and let the orgasm overflow her. Screaming out in pleasure, she felt this glorious feeling in every fibre of her body. The orgasm was so intense, it took a while until Laura was able to think normal again. She looked down and saw Oswald still licking her.

He smiled and with a clap on her ass he signaled her to get off him.

„That was delicious, thank you for that. But now I need some affection too."

Oswald heaved her off of him and sat on the armchair. He gave Laura a smirk. „Care for another dance?" Oh, she wanted him so badly! Like he wanted her. It was hard for him to control himself before. But now he would have her! Oswald wanted, no, needed to feel her hot and moist walls around him. She sat on him and guided his dick on her entrance. This time, she didn't face him. She always rode him the old fashioned way, but this time should be different.

He loved the sight she gave him. Slowly his big manhood disappeared in her soft flesh. Piece by piece Laura took him in. Both of them moaned at the sensation they gave each other. Rocking back and forth, the heat overwhelmed her body once more. Oswald's lustful noises was the most beautiful music she ever heard. She felt honored and fortunate to be able to cause such feelings to him. „Laura," he whispered her name, caressing her back.

Her sweaty bodies became one. All rage, all stress, all resentment was forgotten. Only the two of them and the magnificent feeling of lust, and love, existed. As much as possible he tried bump into her, even when it made his leg hurt. His craving for her was stronger than any other feeling.

„Oswald… Ah! Ahh! Oh, Osw-!"

Laura's walls tightened around his member and she felt how he grew bigger inside of her.

„Oswald…Oswald! I love you! I need you!" she whimpered in need. „I am com-Ahhhh!" He drank her words in and got power for his last strokes. With a few more powerful blows of his, both of them got overpowered by a hard climax. Screaming out Laura's name he spent himself in her.

After a short rest, she stood up and sat on his lap again, this time glancing in his direction. Lazily she let her head rest on Oswald's shoulders while he gently stroked her back . Laura looked up at him. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to be quite satisfied, his chest moved steady and calm. And she could tell by the way he smiled. Endearing she touched his face.

„Does it still hurt?" she asked worried. He simply shook his head.

„I am completely fine as long as you are with me."

His words surprised her. Never before he said something as tender as this.

Oswald opened his eyes and saw into hers. „I love you too, Laura, you know."

He pulled her head to his and their lips met. A sweet and caring kiss. She felt her cheeks blushing. „I love you," she said again. It made her feel vulnerable, but she knew she was safe. No matter how dangerous and tainted he was… he would protect her from any harm.

Looking down to the ground, she saw her busted panty. With lifted eyebrows she gazed at him.

„You owe me some new panties, my dear." „When you are with me you don't need any panties," he smiled. Both of them laughed and got lost in their kisses.

**A story requested by lovely Lola93091. Hope you will like it :) But of course, I hope you enjoyed it too! **


End file.
